


Creature Comforts

by minervamoon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cold Crowley (Good Omens), Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), aziraphale is a soft boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervamoon/pseuds/minervamoon
Summary: Just a short, little fluff piece set in the South Downs cottage.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Creature Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> The fic formerly known as Warmth.

“Look at it! It’s still coming down!” raged Crowley, pacing the floor and glaring out the windows.

“Is it?” called Aziraphale from the kitchen. He glanced out the small window above the sink and indeed fat, white flakes of snow were falling in large quantities. He left what he was working on simmering and came into the sitting room to add more wood onto the fire in the stone fireplace.

“It’s up to your bloody knees out there,” Crowley continued to growl. “There’s no driving in this. Why did we ever move out here?”

“Do you have somewhere to be, dear?” asked Aziraphale as he stood. Crowley harrumphed and flopped himself down on the couch, feet at one end, head at the other.

“That’s not the point.”

Aziraphale left him to stew and went into the bedroom. There he went to the closet and moved a box to get a black bundle from the top shelf. Then he took the tartan wool blanket off the bed and brought both items back to Crowley. Without a word, he handed Crowley the black bundle. Crowley sat up and unfolded it. The bundle revealed itself to be a cable-knit jumper. He immediately pulled it on as Aziraphale spread the blanket over him.

“It’s soft,” said Crowley, running his hand over one sleeve appreciatively.

“Cashmere-merino blend,” replied Aziraphale as he tucked the blanket around Crowley’s feet. “Hot Toddy?” Crowley made an appreciative noise that Aziraphale took to mean a yes. He went back into the kitchen where he’d left the water simmering and made up the drinks. 

When Aziraphale returned Crowley moved enough for him to join him on the couch. Aziraphale sat down and handed Crowley his mug. Crowley leaned against him, the blanket still tucked around him, hands wrapped around the warm mug. “Better, my dearest?” asked Aziraphale, wrapping one arm around Crowley’s shoulders. Crowley’s only answer was to scoot closer. Aziraphale took that as a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> The sweater was hand-knit by Aziraphale. I wanted to put that in but it felt forced when I tried.
> 
> Side Note: Hand knitting a cable-knit jumper/sweater for a grown man in BLACK is the ultimate sign of eternal devotion for any knitter.


End file.
